The Princess and the Peasant
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Amy was a beautiful princess loved by all, but hated the fact she was a royal. One day she escaped finally and finds a red and black hedgehog commoner and soon began to feel the love for each other. Then one day, a blue hedgehog king from a neighboring kingdom came and asked for Amy's hand in marriage. Will there be love, or be blood? ShadowxAmyxSonic. Mostly Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here it is! The one y'all waited for ever since I put up that poll! And for this I hope it will be popular like my last story 'Love for a Slave'. I may use OCs but don't give me any till I say. Alright? Some do before I ask and it bugs me a bit so please wait. Now let's start!**

**Chappie 1.**

In a far away land known as Cerilia, a good king and queen had been blessed with a beautiful daughter. King Richard and Queen Lilac were proud and thankful to the Mobian gods for granting such a wonderful gift from the heavens. They named their daughter Amelia Le Roselette.

Over time, Amelia, now wish to be called 'Amy Rose', had been worshipped as the most beautiful princess that ever lived. Her pink glossy fur shined out in the sun light as her gorgeous pink quills reached to her back were like smooth and silk to touch. But the one thing, people and men have a very hard time to not look at, were her beautiful green apple eyes. They sparkled so well in the sun and shimmered like diamonds.

She was a pure treasure, but didn't like the attention she always got. For poor Amy, being a princess means she must be perfect and kind to everyone. She was very kind and good to her people, but didn't like all the compliments she would receive.

Every corner she take, she would have dozens of admirers and takers asking for her hand in marriage. The poor princess couldn't take it. She hated to be the center of attention and didn't want to be in any more of it.

All her life, she hated the royal life and wanted desperately to leave and live a normal common life. She wanted to so forever feel the freedom breeze fly by through her pink fur. But she must have to obey her parent's wish…for now.

Amy continued to live the life of being in a royal life which we call the dungeon. She hated it so much and couldn't help, but cry a few tears each night wanting to at least go and view the outside world. Maybe meet someone special and a love for her.

Ever since her mother died of a horrible illness, Amy tried her best to help and do what her father says. He was hurt and needed some comfort very much, so for the only child of the king, she did her very best in order to make him happy.

Amy wanted to be away for at least a few days or hopefully more. She knew that if she continued to live this life, she wouldn't get out forever. So Amy made a good plan on how to escape. When the moment comes, she will finally be free and hoped that something great will happen afterwards.

Little did she know, that when she will be free, someone will be ready to sweep her off her feet instantly.

**Ok actually I need an OC. Girl maybe. So sorry it's so short, but I couldn't decide to make one of my own, or put in someone's OC. So please I need an girl OC. And please review nicely. Don't worry, their will be more words in more chappies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY! It's my BIRTHDAY! Ok don't ask my age cause I don't wanna tell. And second, sorry I made the first chappie very short and hard to read. But this I can easily go on now. Thank you! XD Now for questions and news. You can skip if ya want, but read the last part. Trust me.**

**Lightning rose: OC is a fanfictional character that you make up. Alicia the Angel Wolf is my OC and you can make as many as you want from your favorite shows, stories, ect.**

**Princess Nya The Hedgehog: I forgot to set an age at what she is. Amy is 18, and both Shadow and Sonic are 20.**

**Guest(anyone who made that little tip for me): I know, I know, but I was in a hurry to make this since people wanted me to make it after 'Love for a Slave'. I'll make more details in the chappies now.**

**TheDivines: I thought about that, but I have got a lot of bad reviews from guests and other people that I used Alicia in all my stories. Not all, but I have used her a lot. I try not to, but I like having my OC in it and I thought I can introduce another's OC instead. I might put my OC in it, but I'll think about it if people didn't criticize my character...**

**JMxJLxRT: To my sweet sissy! I'll definitely be on the lookout for my present! Can't wait! XD**

**And that's it! And another thing, my best buddy, Ryan1441 made me the cutest bday story I ever read! It's called 'Alicia's Bad Day'. Please go read it and send a review to him. He worked really hard for it and I hoped y'all would like it! **

**And that's it...wow...I wrote a lot! Ok enough of me being a boring dumbass and lets get on with the story!**

**Chappie 2.**

The sun rose high in the sky welcoming the kingdom. Cerilia was starting to wake, but only a little hedgehog still a snooze. In the castle high on the hill top, in a queen sized room, a pink hedgehog laid in her large comfy bed dreaming of life of nothing, but freedom. Amy smiled in her sleep as she tossed to the side slowly and silently moaned a bit. The dream consisted of her and her family in a clear green luscious meadow full of trees and flowers everywhere.

Amy, in the bottom of the hill, looked up to see two figures sitting around in a picnic ground they set up. Amy smiled and rushed up to see them. Before she could even get near, "Your highness?! Time to wake up!" a voice echoed in the winds making the young princess stop and look around. Soon the world of dreams succumbed to a white light surrounding the area, engulfing the meadow along with Amy and the two.

Back home, a gentle shake awoke the young girl from her beautiful sleep. Amy cracked open one eye showing a glowing emerald to an aqua blue hedgehog. The girl was a young girl wearing a cute blue little maid dress with frills and a little bow in her hair. Her aqua blue hair with golden highlights flowed gently as she leaned back up from waking the princess. Her aqua blue eyes smiled down at her form.

"Good morning, princess." she said happily then walked over to the windows and threw them to the side letting in the morning light in.

Amy cringed from the light and hid her eyes with her hand, "Aqua...it's too early..." she whined snuggling back in the covers.

Aqua was her best friend and personal maid. She was the kind of girl that Amy can tell secrets to and share personal thoughts on everything. She understood what Amy was going through and felt bad for her, and as a good friend, she stood by her every bit. Aqua sighed and walked back over to the bed side, "If you don't come out, missy, I will have to force you." she threatened.

"Make me..." Amy said and giggled afterwards.

Aqua rolled her eyes and held up her hand, then formed a small water ball, then threw it down on her head. Amy's eyes instantly shot up from the impact of the water and immediately flew out of the bed and rushed in the washroom for a towel, "AQUA!" she yelled, "I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!".

Aqua laughed out loud so hard she almost fell to the floor, "I said I will force you to come out!".

"YOUR MEAN!".

"Thank you!".

Hearing a loud, but playful growl from the washroom, the aqua blue girl giggled some more and walked over to the closet to bring out a few clothes for Amy. After a few minutes from washing up and drying, Amy came back out with a towel around her body and head hiding her long pink quills. She walked over to the bed with the clothes Aqua set out, "Thank you Aqua...but next time...do something else than that!" she growled.

Aqua smiled innocently with a halo above her head, "I promise." she said cutely.

Amy was now dressed in a baby pink dress with a bejeweled rose on the bottom of the skirt with a white lining underneath and long sleeves with a tiny ruffles on the cuffs. She had her quills pulled back in an elegant pony and a gold tiara with a pink jewel in the middle and a few white diamonds on the side.

Amy smiled at herself and to Aqua, "Alright...so what should I do today?" she asked.

"Well...your father wants you to be in the throne room so you can spend a good father-daughter time." she answered.

With that, the rose pink hedgehog looked down sadly, "Really...? Or is it the day mother died...?".

Aqua walked up to her and hugged her tightly, "It's alright, princess." she said softly rubbing her back, "I know it's hard, but you'll understand. Your mother would want you to at least have a good relationship with your father.".

Amy sighed and nodded feeling a few tears in her eyes. About ten years ago, her mother died of a horrible illness that wasn't able to be cured. She hated the fact to leave her daughter and husband, but knew she would understand how to be brave. Before she left, her mother left a gold necklace with a rose-shape, pearl with gold linings on the petals. Amy never had left that necklace anywhere and wore it to keep her mother's spirit alive.

After a few tears and good hugs, Aqua parted and walked over to her vanity and opened a crystal clear music box. The box was white with gold flowers all around and jeweled décors on the side. She lifted up the top and picked up the necklace her mother gave and walked back over to Amy.

"Never lose this." she smiled and wrapped the necklace around her petite neck.

Amy smiled, pulling her hair back for her. She eyed the necklace with soft eyes and smiled more, "You sure she would want me to? Father hasn't been the same since mother has left..." she sighed.

Aqua walked around her after hooking the necklace and held her hands tightly in hers, "Yes. She would want you to. Just try. Ok?" she smiled.

With a bit of silence, the pink princess smiled back and nodded. After that sweet discussion, Aqua let her hands go and bowed, "Well then, let us go." she said.

Amy nodded again and walked out of the door with her friend, still feeling sad and nervous, but will do her very best in pleasing her father the fullest.

**Ok here's the second. The OC, Aqua the Hedgehog, is owned by aqua9597, my sissy! Thank you! BYENEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been long since I uploaded! I really had a rough week and with the summer here, and my softball practice and everything else, I hate summer...but I did have a great birthday! XD And I'm also doing this as I go, so if it looks very weird, then blame my brain...that's it, hope you enjoy and thank you for lovin this. P.S. If anyone has any questions for me, leave a question on the reviews, or pm me and I'll be glad to answer for y'all.**

**Chappie 3.**

As the two made their way down the hallway to the throne room, Amy started fiddling with her skirt of her dress. Inside, she was screaming to herself to be calm and collected. One wrong move and her father will be the worst. Amy did her best to keep herself from making her father angry, but sometimes, the wrong thing always seemed to slip out. She has had numerous occasions when her father would be too angry and laid his hand across her face. He always apologized and reconsider, but sometimes he never changed.

The hallway was like an never ending way to hell. Inside, Amy couldn't help, but feel trapped and felt like she was being dragged with her hands tied tightly and a chain around her neck rubbing against her fur so much it ruined the fur away and bruised the skin under it. Amy always felt like this when she was to see her father. She always hated this and wished she could be brave enough to actually stand up to her father at least once without getting reprimanded.

For a while, Amy managed to at least stay calm till they reached the edge of the throne room. Aqua walked up to the wooden, well crafted doors and grasped the gold medal handles. She slowly pushed open the doors all the way before pushing them more open for her and Amy to come in. Inside the throne room was beautiful. The walls were cream colored with a hint of red and the floors were marbled and polished so nicely. Golden pillars lined up in everywhere you look with a long white sash around them to decorate. A crystal chandelier hanged nicely with gems of all kind around the work of art and lights flickered lighting up the room elegantly.

Down to the end of the room stood the tall and great throne of the king himself. The wall was covered with a long red curtain down to the floor with gold linings and strings. Long pillars of gold as well were on each side of the chairs with two strong knights in armor and sword and spear in hand in a great pose. Three steps and up to see two chairs with an empty seat on the left and the one on the right has her father in the seat awaiting for her daughter to come.

Amy walked up the stairs having Aqua down at the bottom and bowing in respect, up to her father and bowed slightly with her head, "Father..." she said quietly.

Her father, King Richard, was a dark red hedgehog with two long quills down his back and two sharp bangs covering his left eye if he had one and light yellow eyes staring into the greens of his daughter. He wore a dark blue tunic which ended below his waist and a gold belt with a ruby gem on the buckle and black pants and brown boots. He also wore a long dark maroon velvet cape which covered his left shoulder with gold shoulder plates.

He looked up at her and saw the small smile that was placed upon her face, making him smile back at her, "Ah, Amelia." he said happily getting up from his seat and pulling his daughter in a short hug.

Amy returned it and parted instantly, "Father...what was it that you needed of me?" she asked.

"Something special, my dear." he answered then looked over to Aqua still bowing low, "You may be excused, miss Aqua.".

With a head nod, Aqua looked up to Amy and smiled, showing her a 'good luck' grin, then walked out quickly. Amy was all alone in the throne room with her father. Tension got a bit up, but she held strong. Her father seemed to be in a good mood which was very good for the pink flower. Richard cleared his throat for Amy to turn her head back to him once more, "Now, Amelia-".

"Please father...I like to be called 'Amy' if it's ok...?" Amy interrupted looking away blushing.

"Oh yes. Of course." Richard smiled, "Now then, Amy, I like to discuss something to you.".

Amy looked at him with confusion, "What is it father?" she asked once more.

With a push of her back, Richard led the pink princess down the steps and around the throne to a nearby balcony entryway leading to the garden outside. The two hedgehogs walked out into the crisp air and morning light as they looked around the kingdom and garden around. Amy's mother loved to garden so much she even had a few of the roses planted inside the castle. She made sure that Richard was alright with it before she could. Amy kept a special pot with the plant she and her were planting together. It was starting to sprout which made her very happy.

As emerald eyes looked around the garden of roses, poppies and much, much, more, the king looked over to her from his right and cleared his throat once more, "Amy...you are now at the age of a certain part in life." he started.

Amy's ears jerked a little in confusion more, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Amy, I believe you are now ready to find a wonderful suitor for you.".

Eyes widened up so much her whites were much bigger than her pupils, "What?!" she shouted.

Richard nodded, "Amy, you are going to be queen of this kingdom and a proper husband is what you need." he explained.

The pink hedgehog was now fuming inside and yelling to fight with him. She hadn't like an idea like this since she was to be queen of a large land. Amy shook her head and looked away from him to the garden, "I can't." she straight up said.

Light yellow eyes now turned dark in anger, but kept it down smoothly, "What did you say?" he asked keeping his voice from yelling.

"I don't want to, father. I will run this kingdom, but for a man, that I do not know, nor love, I will not have it!".

Inside, Richard could feel his blood boil in anger. He sighed frustrated and grabbed her by her shoulders turning her around to face him, "Amelia, this is not a choice. You are at the age to be married. And needed a husband. So there will be no chances of backing out, you will have a man, and will marry. Do you understand.".

Green eyes flickered to both in a frightened motion. She couldn't help, but be scared once more. If he was coming to this stage, then she is about to head down to the worst of it soon. She sighed knowing she had no room to talk since he was the king and couldn't argue with him. With a nod, Richard let her shoulders go, but kept a stone cold look in his eyes and deep frown on his muzzle.

"Good. Now I'll be busy with the matchmaker to help find a suitable husband for you. In the meantime, do not disappoint me." he ordered walking away from her and off the balcony.

Amy continued to look down to the stone floor of the balcony and started to tear up more than usual. She clutched her necklace tightly in her hand and whimpered feeling like she let her mother down. Nothing in this world could be more worse than the news she was brought to.

**Poor Ames. I feel bad. But don't worry guys. Things will look up for her in a few more chappies and when that happens, we get to meet a certain black hedgehog! Save your fan girl screams till then. BYENEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Like to start off that I will be busy for a while. One, I'm going to Wold's of Fun on Monday, and after that, a lot of softball practices. I'll try to be on anyways, so hope you'll still be on! Oh, and Poppy the Rabbit has a new story up and she asked me to tell y'all about it. She's wanting some OCs so please send some good OCs for her please! Thank you!**

**Chappie 4.**

Aqua returned after a run to find a couple of things she thought Amy would want. She brought some food of course, but some blankets, a few books for her to read, and a soft pillow. She knew, Amy loved to read, even in bed, but she also knew she might need something to distract her from her father the most. When she came to her room, she knocked politely, "My lady? Are you in?" she called out.

She heard some slight noise like a 'clank'. Amy is inside, and she doesn't sound too happy. Aqua walked in and closed the door behind her. She saw the young princess by the mirror stand and was in deep tears. Aqua quickly placed the tray of food on the nightstand, and the three items, then rushed up to her side, "Princess! What's wrong?!" she asked.

Amy's head was down and couldn't even open her mouth knowing the words she would say, would be cracked and hard to understand. Aqua understood very much. She took a clean hanky from her poket, then gently dapped her eyes making sure now to ruin her make up, "Please, your highness? Speak to me?".

"...father...wants me to..." Amy spoke calmly and tearfully.

The blue maid placed the hanky back in the pocket, then took the crystal white brush that was on the vanity, then started to gently brush through her long pink quills. Amy smiled inside. She remembered how her mother used to brush through her hair every time she was sad, or hurt. Her mother would also sing her the lullaby she always sung if she ever had a nightmare, or wanted to hear it. As she did. Amy started feeling a bit calm. Her tears were starting to dry and she was able to finally speak, giving Aqua a smile of her own, "Now may you tell me?".

The pink princess nodded and said, "Father...wants me to...get married...".

Instantly, Aqua stopped her gentle brushes and stared at her completely baffled, "Um...pardon?" she asked.

"Father wants me to get married...I don't want to...".

Aqua walked around her then placed the brush down, "But why not? If you marry, it will be a handsome prince." she pointed out.

Amy shook her head and sighed sadly, "That's not it...I don't want to marry cause of some silly rule...I want it for love...".

The aqua blue maid sighed as well, then helped her up to her feet and walked to the bed, "I understand, princess, but your father wants a great future for you." she said setting her down on the mattress and grabbed the tray of food.

"I know, I know...but Aqua...I don't want to do this..." Amy whined having the tray set on her lap.

Aqua nodded and sat with her watching the poor princess eat slowly munching on the biscuits and fruit, "Well...if there was a way...I could help..." she said in a hoping voice.

Amy hummed her answer and continued to eat then as she took a sip of her cooling drink, Aqua then thought of a solution, "But...if you were to...I don't know...run away I guess-!".

The princess immediately gagged on the water she was sipping and started to cough hard. Aqua quickly started patting her back giving her more air to breath. As Amy continued to breath in heavily, nothing, but a smile was spread across her lips, "That's...it...!" she panted between breaths.

"Uh...did I miss something?" Aqua raised an eyebrow at the smiling girl.

"Don't you see?!" Amy exclaimed, "If I run away, then I don't need to do the marriage thing! It's perfect!".

Inside, Amy was smiling happily, while Aqua was freaking out in the inside. What was going on with this girl and why did she even have the nerve to suggest the idea to the sakura princess in the first place? The blue hedgehog held up her hands and tried to calm her down, "Are you serious?!" she asked worriedly, "If you father ever knew what you did, you'd be in a hell of a lot more trouble!".

Amy nodded, then held both of her hands tightly in hers, "I know...but think of it, Aqua...this might be my only chance of actually finding a bit of freedom! Please let me do this!" she pleaded.

Aqua stuttered an answer before taking her hands back and crossed them over her chest, "I'm sorry, my lady, but..." she turned her body so her back was facing her, "I cant.".

"Aqua..."

"No."

"Ple-!"

"No."

"Please with a cherry on top?"

"That used to work, but no!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

In her brain, Aqua was doing her very best not to give in to the princess. She hated saying no to her, but it was for her own safety. She heard silence from behind and thought she was finally finished. Aqua slowly turned around and immediately groaned more seeing Amy in a pleading stance with her hands folded together in a prayer motion and her wide green emeralds were big and sparkly like she was crying.

Oh god, this always got her. Amy has done this sort of trick to her ever since she wanted a piece of cake before dinner. It worked for everything and Aqua had to suffer looking in the pleading large eyes very much. She tried to look away, and say 'no', but those eyes were a big pain to her and she couldn't even move at all. Finally after a long stare and a dreading minute, Aqua growled low and slammed her fists to her sides on the bed, "Alright! Alright! I'll let you do it!" she yelled angrily.

Amy got back to her normal self and smiled proudly, "Oh thank you! I promise, you wont regret it!" she said happily.

Aqua growled more and looked away from her crossing her arms once more, "Yeah, yeah..." she huffed.

"I'll even bring a slice of the chef's famous double chip chocolate cake!" Amy suggested knowing her maid's weak spot.

"...make it two."

"Done!"

**I'm kinda in the mood for a chocolate cake myself. XD Finally, Amy gets to leave soon! So it looks like we get to see a few action in the next! Enjoy! BYENEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my lovely cuties! Few things, one thank you for loving this so much, two, Sonic characters, except some and of course Alicia, don't belong to me...I wish..., and three, to Princess Nya The Hedgehog, Happy very late Bday to you! And to my sissy, Jenny! Happy Bday girl! AND...I won't be on too long to make stories, cause my computer got a damn virus...yeah sucks, but I'm using my mom's big one. It'll be a long while now, but no worries. And to my besties who love to PM me, I'm still on always with ma phone so you can chat with me all ya like...maybe. XD Let's start!**

**Chappie 5.**

After at least a long hour of prancing around happily from Amy and a long hour of regretting, the two girls were now ready to proceed in the escape. Aqua quickly notified the knights about guarding the west wing of the castle. Amy would be able to sneak out from the east while the guards were busy guarding nothing. As the knights were busy, Aqua was in the princess's room, packing whatever is neseccary to her. A few clothes, food, couple of books, anything she needed. When she was finished packing for her, Amy walked out of the washroom with her hair tied up in a pony as usual and not a dress, but a light green tunic with a white shirt underneath, black pants that were loose on the bottom of her legs, and brown boots.

The princess saw Aqua sealing up her strap on her bag, but also noticed a sad feature on her face, "Aqua?" she spoke, walking over to her.

The maid looked up, quickly hiding her saddened look, "Yes?" she asked.

"Your sad...".

Aqua couldn't help it. She was completely worried about her. I mean, Aqua was always there for Amy when the tough times got worse. When they were little, and Amy had a scrapped knee from playing, she would sit there with her till the king comes. Amy was like a best friend...no like a sister to her. She didn't want her to get hurt. But knowing how much Amy wanted freedom, she completely understand and not just agreeing as a servant, but as a true friend.

She looked down at the brown satchel and tightened her grip on the strap, "I...I'm just...worried is all..." she said in a quiet voice.

Amy understood her 'sister'. She quickly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in a tight, warm embrace. Aqua immediately latched herself on her. Tears dared to come out, but she kept them in for the princess's sake. Amy smiled and hugged her tightly, "It'll be ok. I promise." she swore rubbing the maid's back soothingly.

Aqua unhooked herself off of her and nodded, wiping away some loose tears, "Yes...your right." she replied.

The pink princess nodded, then with that, she walked to the bed and grabbed her satchel, "Time to go.".

Aqua nodded, then walked to the door. She slowly peeked out after opening it a crack. No one was out. Perfect. Aqua looked back at Amy, then motioned her to come follow. Amy did as so and walked out calmly and quietly out of the room. The maid led the princess down a few corridors and staircases, making sure no one saw what they were doing up so late.

As they finally came out to the courtyard, Aqua made perfectly sure no guards were out. Thankfully there were none. She then led Amy out of the castle finally and through the courtyard. Amy was getting really excited, yet sorta nervous. She never was led out of the castle without an escort, and after her mother died, she wasn't even allowed to leave. Now that this time has finally come, she was able to at least feel what the touch of freedom was.

Aqua got to the wall that was shielding the castle from the village on the other side. She took out a rope and also a arrow. She then used her water powers to make a bow of water. She tied the rope to the arrow and put it to the bow, which strangely didn't go through the watery substance. Amy watched as her skillfully friend shot the arrow up to the sky then managed to bring it down on the other side of the wall.

The arrow was struck into a tree and able to keep on the wooden texture for Amy to climb over. Aqua pulled on the rope making sure it was right, then turned to Amy. The two gave each other a warm hug once more, knowing it could be their last time together. Amy took up the courage that was built inside and quickly grasped the rope. She then walked to the wall and with a powerful grip, she started to carefully walk up the wall. Step by step, she slowly did.

Aqua watched in worry seeing how high the wall is and with a single drop, it could hurt her badly. Amy finally came to the top and sat on the edge. She looked back to the maid. With a wave of her hand, and a gentle, yet sad smile, she turned then with a jump, she disappeared behind the wall.

**And that's it! I'll be on, but it'll be a while. Thank you for staying with me hopefully! BYENEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blah blah blah and start...**

**Chappie 6.**

The sun rose from the edge of the land shinning a great light to everything in sight. Along the woods, the rays shone in the trees, creeping through the little holes and cracks from the leaves and branches covering the light. Shinning down upon the land, it also came to the face of an angelic hedgehog princess. After crossing over the large wall of the castle, Amy made her way in the forest. No wild animals to harm her which was a good sign, but it did have a creepy atmosphere to it. But nothing could stop her from having her freedom. Amy walked through for a while till she felt herself get more tired. She made a quick little bed of leaves and laid to rest for the night.

After waking up from the pouring light of the sun like it's telling her to 'get up and go', the rose hedgehog woke up slowly, sitting up in her soft bed of leaves and stretched, "Ahhh...not much of a bed...but it works..." she groaned.

Amy looked around the area seeing nothing, but trees. She then remembered that she was of course still in the forest, but also close to the village nearby. She got up from her leaf bed and grabbed her bag, then head on through the beauty of the forest. As she did, she wondered how much it changed over the years. She had spent her life in the castle after her mother died, so she was pretty curious, "I wonder if I'll meet anyone there." she asked herself.

Trugging through the dirt path, she caught a little glimps of a few houses just a few trees passed. She smiled to herself knowing she was just as close to the village than she thought. Suddenly stopping in her path, she realized one thing...she can't be seen by anyone. "I completely forgot..." she moaned sadly, "I'm a princess...knowing how early it is, father must be wondering where I am and probably had guards stationed everywhere looking for me..." she sighed sadly, then started to look through her bag for anything to use.

Just then, Amy noticed a dark red cloak in the bag. How did that get there? She pulled it out to see it was long, velvet, and just the right size for her. She then noticed a little note pined onto the hood with a little pin which read 'Thought you would need this. Good luck. Aqua.'. Amy smiled happily. Aqua was always ready for anything before it happens. She then placed her bag on the ground, then wrapped up the cloak around her body. The velvet was so smooth to her fur, she purred happily feeling like a little child cuddling to a blanket. She threw the hood down over her head covering her face, then picked up her bag. With that, she scurried to the village with a wide smile on her face.

As Amy came to the small little town, she looked around happily seeing several houses from street to street. Many people around going about their days, children playing and laughing in the parks and streets as well. She smiled at the sight and proceeded to move through it. She walked through the place looking around in every corner of the village. This place has changed a little from when she came to the town. As she went through, she came around a corner and saw a few stores along the streets selling several things. Vegies, fruit, supplies for a home, jewelry, anything. Amy came to a small little store which were selling beautifully cut flowers all around.

The princess smiled to see so many colors of blooms that were in the store. She then eyed a little rose just barely blooming in with it's buddies in a large pot. She was about to pick it up to smell till the owner spoke up, "May I help you, miss?" Amy looked up from the bud to see an old goat woman sitting on the ground, but on a carpet. She was withered and looked like she couldn't move, or anything. Amy started to feel sorry for her, but smiled, "Uh...well...how much for this lovely rose?" She asked.

The old woman smiled back, "Only one gold mobian, miss." she answered.

'One gold mobian? How sad.' Amy thought seeing how weak she was. Possibly starving, "Well...may I buy it, please?".

"Yes, you may.".

With that, Amy took out her medium size bag full of mobians almost to 500 in the bag. She was a princess after all. She took the rose out of the vase and held it in one hand then handed the woman her money in the other. The old goat reached up with a shaky hand and took what was in it, but when she looked after opening her palm, her eyes widened to see ten in her hand, "Oh...oh my...miss I-" she stuttered about to speak till Amy held up a hand to shush her.

"Please. Take it. You need it more than me." she said with a sincere smile then walked off with her bloom in hand.

The old woman still shocked at what happened, held the money close to her and smiled, "Thank you, miss..." she sighed happily.

The princess took the rose and snapped off a little of the stem, then slipped it in her hair perfectly. She grinned feeling like a little child once again. Oh how she missed those days with her father and dear mother. As she went on, she noticed a little change in the atmosphere in the village. The houses were much darker and more run down, many litter and crud were on the streets and lots of people eyeing her every movement. Amy started to feel very scared of what was going on, but kept going.

'What's going on...? What happened to the lively music of laughter and joy?' she thought walking through what seemed to be a ghost town. As she did, she then noticed three mobians standing by a building, but the creepiest thing is is that they were staring at her with such terrifying and perverted eyes. A quick chill came to the rose hedgehog and quickly sped up her walking. She continued down the path hoping to at least find a way out of this scary place. Little did she know that the men that eyed her were following her close by secretly.

Amy noticed immediately, but didn't turn around. Doing that would cause more harm, or worse. She quickened her pace more till finally after a few minutes she began running. Amy couldn't handle it. She wanted to get out of what was going to happen soon, but how in the world could she out run three guys? Thinking the only possible way, or maybe the dumbest what seemed to others, she immediately darted around a wall and continued to run through an alley way till suddenly she was stopped by a brick wall.

"Oh no..." she whimpered quietly trying to quickly find another way out.

"Aww is the little girl stuck?" Amy heard the shrill voice that made her spine crawl in fear. She slowly turned to see the three guys. Now getting a good look, there was a blue hawk, a green hedgehog**(not Scourge people)**, and an orange echidna. All three looking completely terrifying to the poor girl who was backing up to the wall as far as she could, "N-no...?" she quivered in scarce.

The hawk smirked and turned to his buddies, "You know, guys...she looks pretty fine." he said in a cruddy perverted voice.

The two nodded as the echidna replied, "A good looking body for three. I think we might have a good time with her...".

"Right...I'll take her arms, while you get her legs, then we'll start our fun..." the hedgehog said low to the hawk first then all three started walking towards her.

By this time, Amy was in no way of escaping. All sides were blocked, no weapon to use, even though she never used one in the first place, and no hope of rescue. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea that I fled the castle...I'm going to be raped...horribly...' she thought in her head as the goons were coming close. She thought her life was older till a passerby came and heard the cries from the young princess in the alley way and immediately set off to find the cries.

**Biiiiiig cliffy. So who is it that's going to save Amy? You may know, but keep your mouths shut till I make the next chappie soon! BYENEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! So yeah, I heard about the SOPA thing and I'm not entirely sure how that works, but people say it's horrible. So give a shout out to people and stop this from happening! Yeah...I'm dumb I know.**

**And another thing, this is the next of the last chappie. I had that notice about my accident, but deleted it to put that chappie in. If you didn't read it, then go ahead and do so, or you wouldn't understand what happened. Thank you and goodbye!**

**Chappie 7**

As the three came near, Amy started to cower in fear. She pressed her back to the wall as far as she could go. She closed her eyes tightly ready for a world of hurt to come. Before the three could get to touch her, a large shadow fell upon all four. The green hedgehog looked back to see a black figure standing at the other end of the alley, "Who the hell?!" he called out.

"None you should know." the figure spoke, "I suggest, you leave this woman alone.".

The blue hawk scoffed not having his threatening voice scare him, "Oh really?!" he taunted, "And if we don't?!".

The figure didn't respond, but suddenly vanished. The three looked around suspiciously, "Where the hell did he go?!" The orange echidna shouted turning his head back and forth.

Amy stood back with her hands to her face. She couldn't open her eyes since she was too scared to even see what's going on, but she could hear, 'Who...is that?!' she thought to herself, 'he sounds so scary, yet...he's...'.

While the three were searching, the figure appeared behind the echidna with fists ready to punch. He turned around quickly sensing something behind him, but was quickly punched clear in the face, knocking out a few teeth including himself. The hawk and hedgehog looked back to see him standing over the unconscious man, "What the?! How dare you!" the hawk growled rushing up to him at full speed.

The figure smirked baring his fangs, then jumped up with a front flip over his head. The hawk slid to a stop seeing him dodge, but didn't see him behind. Before he could turn, he was suddenly smashed into the wall hard by having the side of his face meet the figure's foot. As the hedgehog watched his buddies get pummeled, he backed away a little, still showing his brave face, "You...you can't do this!" he shouted.

"...actually...I can." The figure said, rushing up to him with great speed, "People like you three don't deserve to be here." he smashed his fist into the hedgehog's stomach.

He hunched over gaging and coughing up blood immediately, then gets thrown in the air by a much more powerful upper-cut to the chin. Immediately, he landed flat on his back in minutes after falling to the ground too weak to get up. Amy heard every sound that came, making it more harder to even open her eyes. She quivered in fear hearing light footsteps getting louder and louder to her, 'Oh no...' she whispered to herself.

"Hey...it's ok now." a hand came to her cheek stroking it ever so softly, "You can open your eyes now.".

Hearing a calm velvet voice, the princess finally had the courage to open her eyes slowly. halfway through, she saw the figure, but in the light, he was much more clearer to see. In front of her was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills down his jagged quills. He wore a white tunic shirt with a brown leather vest looking quite old as was his pants that were tan with a few patches here and there. He looked a bit frightening at first, but when she looked up to his ruby eyes, she felt a calm wave over herself feeling her frights now vanishing instantly.

"Uh...um..." she stuttered.

The hedgehog smiled a thin line across his tan muzzle, "Am I really that scary to stutter?" he joked playfully.

Amy blushed a little, "No...um...it's just...well..." she stuttered more feeling like a complete fool, "...thank you...".

He smiled a little more, "Your welcome. It's not safe for a beautiful woman like you to be out here." he said moving his hand down to her side grabbing her hand in his, "Come with me. I'll take you to my house.".

"A-are you sure...?!" the princess asked in a nervous tone.

"Yes, I'm sure." he assured her, "Let's go, now. I promise you'll be fine.".

With a nod, Amy was led out of the alley way with the hedgehog, but before she could go further with him, "Excuse me...but...what is your name?" she asked.

Turning his head to her, he gave her a comforting stare, "...my name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.".

**Finally he's in it! Wooooo! Ok sorry it's so short, but...I'm so tired I can't even type anymore...so here it is. BYENEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! Nothing to say really so oh well. Start the chapter!**

**Chappie 8**

**(back at the castle)**

Aqua was running around like crazy trying to get through few things while trying to keep the secret of Amy's disappearance. Having enough of her chores was hard, but trying to keep the king to not freak for her life, or anything is much harder than you think. The aqua blue hedgehog rushed down the hallway making through a few objects of pillars, statues, and anything she comes across to get to Amy's room. As she finally got to the room, she immediately ran in and closed the door.

Aqua rushed through the room to make it like Amy was there to fool anyone. "Ok...I think it's good..." she sighed seeing her bed all made like Amy had done every morning and a few towels were gone to make it look like she's in the shower, "I hope Amy is doing alright now...".

Suddenly, a few knocks were heard making the hedgehog maid jump instantly. Aqua quickly collected herself before rushing to the door. She opened slowly to see a white bat wearing the same maid outfit and gorgeous wings and bluish green eyes. Sighing silently, Aqua smiled to her friend, "Hello, Rouge." she greeted.

Rouge smiled back and waved, "Hello. I like to see the princess if you please?" she asked.

The hedgehog maid opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. How can she tell her that she's in the shower yet she isn't, she thought, she might come in and try to open the door, or something! Aqua took a small breath, then smiled once more, "I'm sorry, Rouge. She's actually very busy." she lied.

The albino bat raised an eyebrow at her, "She is? Well what is she doing?".

"Uh...taking...a long...bath!".

"Alright then. But I should tell her, her father would like to see her. So may I come in to let her know?".

Aqua stopped in her tracks instantly, "No! Uh...I'll tell her...myself!" she quickly said pushing her friend forward, "I'm the only one to help her...I'm like...her personal maid!".

Rouge took a few seconds to gather all she said. Knowing her, she is right. Aqua is always with the princess for anything. So she is like her personal maid just for her. Rouge smiled a bit, and nodded, "Alright then. I understand." she said, "Tell her that the king would like to see her please.".

Her friend nodded and watched her walk away to start another of her chores. Aqua closed the door back then placed her back on the wooden surface sliding to the floor, "...this is harder than I thought...but I have to keep Amy's freedom a secret. ...But how long will it last...?".

**Again, sorry it's so short...like all my other chappies. I'm struggling with a writer's block and I don't know how long it'll kill me... But I promise there will be longer chapters. I promise! BYENEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everypony! XD Ok I know, but whateves I'm a brony! ...well...pegasister actually since I'm a girl. XD Ok, so not many reviewers, or readers some call them like this, but I'll write it anyways. I'll try to make this more longer for you all. And please note, I am going to make another story pretty soon...if SOPA doesn't pass that is...ever since that damn thing happened, not many are even uploading...UPLOAD ALREADY! Ok off topic. But yeah, I'll put up a few stories at the end of this chapter and I need you to vote which I should do. Poll sucks now...**

**Chappie 9.**

After that frightening display, Shadow took Amy to his house. It was a pretty long way and he and she were tired. Up the hills out of town and across a few trees and bushes. Amy was sorta looking forward to what inside of a poor man's home. She felt terrible for him to go to all that trouble in order to care for her health and needs. But Shadow told her quickly that there was nothing wrong in helping someone. He wanted to out of kindness and she was thankful. Tho she chouldn't help, but feel a hint of blush to her cheeks when he said for a cute girl, he'd help no matter what.

After a few more minutes of walking, Shadow finally came to the top of the hill and pointed forward while turning to Amy, "Right there." he said to her.

The pink princess looked up over the hill and saw a tiny little hut next to a few trees in the back. It looked pretty small, but able to hold at least two, or three. She smiled slightly and nodded, "It's...uh...interesting." she said nervously.

The black hedgehog chuckled, "Say whatever you want. I don't care, as long as I have a roof over my head." he told her as he walked to his little house.

Amy slightly giggled and followed him. As the two came to the front of the house, she was able to see what it looked like up close. The outside was all wooden, but it looked very old and slightly molded. Weeds grew out of the edges in the wood creeping up to the roof. The top was only built of nothing but hay. Stacked on piles and piles of hay to shield your head from anything except rain. Barrels of outside weapons were inside next to the door and a tiny well was a few feet away from the house of pure water inside.

The princess was more shocked. She never stayed in a place like this. She didn't want to go in, but she didn't want to make Shadow feel hurt. It was his home after all. While she was pondering of what to do in her head, Shadow already went inside, but noticed she didn't follow. He came out of the door way with nothing but an old cloth to cover it like a door, "Miss?" he called getting her attention, "You can come in.".

"Oh...uh...well..." she stuttered a bit looking around the whole place once more.

"...I know it isn't very much, but its home. I'm sorry if it isn't to your standards.".

Amy looked to him seeing his ears flat to his head, "Oh no! Of course not!" she quickly said holding her hands up in defense, "I...just never been in a place like this.".

Shadow smiled perking his ears up a little, "Well just to let you know, nothing will hurt you here. There may be a few things wrong, but it'll be fine." he told her in a kind voice.

With a smile, Amy trusted him deeply and went inside. The inside wasn't really that bad than the outside. A fireplace was there with a few kettles and a large soup pot were next to it, few stacks of hay and firewood was piled next to the fireplace as well for burning, no table, but three small cut up tree stumps to make little chairs out of were in the middle in front of the fireplace, and a small little cot was by the wall on the other side of the hut. It was small yes and barely looked like it could be used.

Amy looked around the whole room seeing everything in sight. She felt weird to be inside of a poor man's home, and also guilty. He's living in poverty with hardly any money for food or anything. How could her father not see this happening? Shadow quickly started the fire as he placed two stacks of wood on the ashes of another, then instantly lit a few strands of hay to start it. He threw the strands on the wood, then slowly blew a puff of air to it. Soon the flames began to form as the smoke immediately flew through the hut.

Instantly, the princess began to cough hard from the smoke covering her mouth. Shadow was quick to get a clean rag and handed it to her. She stared at him with half closed eyes wondering what he wanted. Shadow mimed putting the cloth to his face showing her to breath in it so she wouldn't breathe the smoke. Amy nodded, and took the rag. She placed it on her face covering her mouth and nose and gently breathed in it. It was hard, but she was able to stand it.

After a while, the fire started to make itself bigger in no time at all. Shadow got up from the ground and turned to Amy, "Sorry about that. Should've told you about what will happen." he apologized scratching the back of his head.

Amy shook her head taking the rag off, "No, it's ok..." she told him, "I'm fine...just a little dizzy from the smoke, but I'll be alright.".

Shadow grinned to her and nodded, "Alright. Well if you say your dizzy, then rest for a while. I'm going out to get a few things in the garden out back for dinner. Wait here, alright?".

With a nod, the black hedgehog walked out of the hut leaving Amy to sit on the cot waiting for him. Amy watched the fire dance around the ashes making a warm feeling around the place to warm her up. She sighed and laid down on the cot. It wasn't so bad. Hard, itchy, but okay. she missed her room with her large queen size bed, but didn't want to go back. She never want to go back. Tho she did miss everyone there. Including Aqua.

"I hope Aqua is doing alright at the castle...I hope father doesn't know I did this..." she whimpered silently turning on her side and slowly falling in a troubled sleep.

**Pretty long I guess, but ok. Well here's the ones I want to put on here for you to vote. Only once please.**

**Ghost of my Soul: Amy and her friends, Rouge and Alicia are moving to Mobius for college at MobianTECH and found a good cheap house to stay in. The three thought this house was a great place to live in, but turns out it was haunted by a saddened ghost of a black hedgehog. When Amy and he find each other, sparks fly and the two are in a ride of their lives. (subject: Amy, Sonic), (slight shadamy at the end), (rated: T)**

**Beauty is the Beast: After a horrible accident from his bike, Shadow suffers a bad plastic surgery making him very hart to look at. But when Maria comes to him in a dream, she tells him he has one month to find love and have it returned to him before he dies. Will Shadow forever remain a face of horror, or will a certain pink hedgehog help him find love? (subject: Amy, Shadow), (slight sonamy in the beginning, but mostly shadamy), (rated: M)**

**Humans and Demons Don't Go Together: Amy is an ordinary school girl who lives with her grandmother in a poor neighborhood. She wants life to be fun and exciting, but with school bullies, a mean crush who won't back down, how can she survive more days? Till a fateful day, she finds a black and red hedgehog who was really a demon hurt. After finding himself in an unknown place, he starts to demand answers left and right to Amy. Not to mention the devil himself, Mephalise, wants her for his own. A special story my sissy, Aqua9597 and I had created together. (subject: Amy, Shadow), (rated: T)**

**A Rose's Knight: Set in Camelot, Amy was a poor girl living alone in an old cottage in the forest. No money, or any relatives to help her. After a great war appeared, she was kept inside her lonely place till she hears someone outside calling for help. After seeing who it was, a black and red hedgehog was lying in her garden, severily wounded. After taking him in and nursing him back to health, the man awoke to find himself in some place. After the two met, he tells her he's the royal knight, Sir Lancelot of King Arthur. Few days have passed and the two starts to feel something special between them, not knowing that Lancelot is putting Amy's life in danger. Sorry, no Nimue. My story, my ideas. (subject: Amy, Shadow, Lancelot), (rated: M)**

**The Pink Tailed Princess: Different title, but made specially from Aqua9597 who asked me to make it. Amy is a pink little mermaid under the sea. She hated being in water and wished to be up and free on land. But she's a fish and was not able to do so. One day, a ship holding the king, Shadow, was on board till a horrible storm was made. After saving the prince from death, she soon felt love to him and hopes to see him soon, but she has to deal with being able to walk, and no voice. Based a little off of 'The Little Mermaid'.(subject: Amy, Shadow, Sonic), (slight sonamy at the beginning), (rated: T)**

**There ya have it, please vote! BYENEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Wow! I had got a LOT of people from the other chappie! YAY! And the votes are still in for the new story I'll write. For now, here are the tallies.**

**Ghost of my Soul: 0 votes**

**Beauty is the Beast: 2 votes**

**Humans and Demons Don't Go Together: 5 votes**

**A Rose's Knight: 4 votes**

**The Pink Tailed Princess: 2 votes**

**Seems 'HADDGT' is winning the fight. I'm still having some voters if anyone wants to, but when I get this story done, or any of my other ones, I'll start the story with the most of the votes. **

**Chappie 10.**

Night soon came on pretty quickly than expected. In the little hut, Amy was busy making the soup while Shadow was getting the bed made for both him and her. It was kind of embarrassing for both of them to sleep in the same bed when they only met what, like six hours ago? Shadow didn't stop blushing at the fact he would sleep with a girl tonight. Maybe other nights. Amy however was ok with it, but deep inside, she was screaming loudly. She never slept with anyone at all. Well there were times her mother would come in and sleep with her when she had a nightmare, or just needed her warmth.

Amy stirred the pot of soup Shadow had started to make. She could cook, but she always wanted to know what kind of food commoners would make. She watched him cut up the vegies he grew in the garden out back. Carrots, potatoes, lettuce, all he could grow. The smell of the soup was making her nose twitch. She could almost taste the yummy soup in her mouth.

After Shadow finally made the bed, he came over to Amy and suspected the soup, "Nice. You stirred it pretty well." he commented.

The princess smiled happily, "Thank you. I do know how to cook and I love to make soup the most. So I know what I'm doing." she said.

A smile was brought to his lips after hearing that, "Well then, after this food is done, tomorrow, I'm going to try your handy work instead." he told her.

"I'd be honored, but you might have to wait on some. I make my dishes much more time consuming." she giggled.

Shadow sighed and made a pouting face, "Fine..." he mumbled making her giggle more.

After the soup was made, the two dined, sitting on the stumps to eat better. Amy was silently slurping the soup. She was taught not to slurp it much louder than she wanted to. But hearing the semi loud slurps coming from Shadow, she couldn't help herself, but made a loud 'Sluuuuurp!'. Shadow looked at her confused as to why she did that. Amy blushed a little to what she did. She thought it was un ladylike to do that, but suddenly heard Shadow whistle prompting her to look up to see him have a silver spoon on his nose easily.

Amy couldn't contain herself and started to laugh. Shadow was glad he was able to make her laugh. He didn't think of trying to make anyone happy...not after what happened. After dinner, both hedgehogs were now tired and ready for bed. Shadow always slept by the window having the cool night air on his fur, but for his guest, he decided to give her the side. She agreed and climbed in bed. It was very hard of course, but laying on it for a while helped her get used to it.

Several minutes later, the two were in bed with only a pillow to keep them separated. Shadow and Amy didn't think of that, but they both thought it would be better for their first time in bed. Amy looked out the window and sighed silently, 'Mother...I hope your not angry that I left still...but I did make a good friend...he's very nice too...please look out for me...' she thought feeling slight tears in her eyes.

Shadow quickly noticed and looked over his left since he was laying on his back, "You ok?" he asked.

Startled a little, Amy nodded, "I am. Thank you for asking." she told him.

"I don't think you are.".

"...what do you mean?".

The dark hedgehog sat up slightly leaning back on his left elbow, then leaned in close to her. Amy blushed a little more seeing him getting so much close to her face, "I can see tears." he noted.

The princess cleared her throat and wiped them off quickly, "It's nothing. I'm fine." she assured.

"...you can tell me if you want?" he told her leaning back a little, "Maybe I can help with whatever your troubled by.".

Amy sadly shook her head and turned on her side with her back facing him, "I'm sorry, Shadow..." she whispered, "But...I'm very tired and I wish to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning...".

"...well...alright...goodnight, Amy." he said laying down and turning on his side as well with his back to hers, 'What's wrong with her? She's hiding something. I can't get involved, but something inside wants me to...' he thought feeling his eyelids slowly fall down till he was out like a light as was Amy.

**Well, well, welly, well, well. Amy is hiding something from Shadow and so is he. What could happen? Find out in the next. This may have been short, but I was in a hurry. Sorry guys. BYENEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! Two things. 1, I may have counted wrong on the tallies for the new story, but I'll see about that after this is done. 2, some probably already told you about this, and I hope you understand and are with me too. I'm not trying to sound mean at all, but Marshall the Fox is being a child. Ok that was mean, but understand that he's making several lies about everyone who knows my friend, tiaara15 and is trying to making their lives horrible, threatening them, and being immature. Please know that what he said about me on his poll is NOT true. I'm never rude to anyone...'cept him, but I regret it and I hope this feud will soon end. I hope you all are still on my side and please don't hate me, or anyone. Thank you and enough of that.**

**Chappie 11.**

Back at the castle, Aqua was walking down the hallway to the throne room. She was shaking inside knowing what the king would ask. Her thoughts were running all over in her head wondering what would be the first he would do. Accuse her of making the princess run away, hang her, be thrown into the dungeon for all eternity, many more came into her thoughts making her more nervous than she thought.

Aqua came to the large doors to the throne room along with two guards, a lion and a hawk standing tall on both sides of the doors. She looked at both nervously and sighed, "Here goes..." she whispered before opening the doors slowly.

She walked in gripping her sleeves of her dress tightly between her fingers. Aqua took a few steps more to see the king upon his throne awaiting her arrival. She gulped seeing a stern look in his eyes, which was occasionally used to since he had that look since, but this time, it's more then his usual look. King Richard saw the maid come in and cleared his throat, "Come closer." he ordered.

The aqua blue maid gulped again, then slowly got a bit closer so she was right in front of the stairs coming down from the throne. She bowed her head to him, grabbing her skirt from both sides and lifts them up curtsying, "Yes, your majesty?" she asked trying to hide her quivering voice.

Richard looked down at her with fists clenched on the arms of his seat, "I was hoping of seeing my daughter instead of you, ms Aqua." he said in a scolding tone.

"Uh...yes...well, sire...um..." she stuttered trying her best to think of a way out, "You see...".

"I'm waiting...".

"...shes...she's in the studies. Yes, in the studies with master Silver." she lied.

Richard scratched his chin eyeing her down, "Really?" he asked, "Is that so?".

Aqua nodded quickly, "Yes, sire. I assure you, she is well in the studies. Silver is taking care of her now and helping her to learn well.".

The king wasn't buying it at all. He hated the fact she was lying to him which only enraged him inside, "Then I want her here and now!" he bellowed, "I want her here for a very important news to bring!".

The maid shook slightly at his harsh voice, "B-but sire, she's learning now-" she was interrupted when she suddenly heard the doors open behind her.

"Your highness, I brought the book you wished to read!".

Both heads turned to see a silver furred hedgehog walking in the room with an old book in his hand and a smile on his face. He wore a long blue robe down to the floor with very large sleeves almost touching the floor as well. He wore a long sapphire gem stone around his neck with gold wire wrapped around the sides. He had five long spiky quills on the top of his brow and golden eyes. He walked in coming up next to Aqua and showed the book up to the king.

Richard looked at the book first, then back at Aqua more angrily, "So if she was with Silver, then why isn't she with him right now?" he asked.

Aqua looked down nervously trying to think of another way out. Silver looked to his left seeing the nervousness on her face. He didn't understand what was going on, yet he was willing to help, "Sire, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Ms Aqua here said the princess was in the studies with you. But I can see she wasn't so she dared to lie to me!" Richard shouted making the poor maid jump slightly.

Silver looked back at Aqua seeing slight tears in her eyes. He hated seeing woman like this, so with a smile, he looked back up to the king, "That is correct, your majesty." he pointed out.

Aqua looked at him confused and shocked. Richard was about to respond till he was quickly interrupted, "But you see, the princess is in the studies. I told her to wait on her learning and I would be coming right back after I have given you the book you had wanted. She is a very good girl, I must say." he smiled after saying his brilliant lie.

The little maid smiled inside knowing he had her back. Silver was always there for everyone, and not to mention, an excellent liar at that. Richard couldn't see the problem in his lie since he's known him since, and trusted him deeply. Silver had been Amy's teacher her entire life, so he could trust him fully. He nodded, "Very well then. Thank you, Silver. You may leave. And for you..." he quickly looked over to Aqua who instantly brought her head up to meet his eyes, "You may leave as well...".

She smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you, s-sire!" she said happily bowing her head with Silver bowing as well.

As the two left finally after being dismissed, Aqua looked up to him after the doors were closed, "Thank you so much, master Silver." she said with a smile, "I would've been in much bigger trouble if you hadn't come and saved me!".

Silver smiled back and patted her on the head, "Of course, my lady." he said, "I hate to see young woman in dire need, so I do all I can.".

Aqua smiled at him and nodded, "But", she looked up at him seeing a good stern look on his face with his arms crossed, "I do like to know why the princess is missing.".

She gulped quietly knowing that she still wasn't in the clear just yet.

**Poor Aqua. But glad Silver was there to help her out. Ok, I need just a few more OCs please. Just a few, not a whole lot. So Pm me, or tell me in the review of what they look like and maybe their powers if you like. Thats it. Thank you and BYENEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**God damn...this chapter gave me freaking nightmares...first I had a good some thousand words but I was too stupid to not save and went on another page erasing all I had left on here...I hate it when that happens...I bet you all have that too. Well enough my ranting, I will say, I got a lot of people who wants their OCs in the story, but to sad to say, I'm sorry, but I won't put them all in maybe and if I did, they won't be on for that long. Like maybe a few chapters, or maybe just a small part. Sorry, but I'll put them on. Don't worry.**

**Chappie 12.**

The clear night sky soon glowed a golden color as the sun began to rise to greet the morning. We find our two hedgehogs still in bed asleep as the morning light rays flew in from the window. The warmness of the sun hit Shadow's face as it tickled a little of his nose. The two slept peacefully the whole night. Nothing was able to keep them from their sweet dreams. Shadow finally fluttered his eyes open as he saw nothing but blurry pink. He thought Amy was still asleep on her side of the pillow. He yawned and started to move his hands. Wait...what was he feeling? He felt like he wasn't holding a pillow at all.

Shadow looked down seeing him not only hugging no pillow, but Amy Rose herself. Shadow held in his gasp seeing her sleeping form close to him. She was nestled in his white furry chest, snoring softly. He couldn't help, but see how specially beautiful she looked sleeping so soundly without care. He gently moved away from her waist being ever so careful to not wake her up, but it was no use. Amy pulled him close to her not wanting to ever let him go. He groaned quietly, but blushed a little.

He slowly, again, pried her hands off him carefully, then slowly moved away from her. Being careful not to wake her, he wasn't careful about where he was scooting back to.

"AH!"

'BONK!'

Amy's eyes flew up instantly after hearing that awful sound. She sat up slowly looking around the area for any sign of danger, "Shadow?!" she called, "Shadow?! Where are you?!".

"...down here..." a groggy voice was heard from the side of the bed.

Green eyes peered over the side and saw Shadow on the ground on his back rubbing his head from behind. She couldn't help, but giggle at the sight, "Are you alright?" she asked.

The black hedgehog looked up at her seeing a small smile on her face. He couldn't help, but smile back, "I'm fine...nothing too hard couldn't hurt." he gloated getting up from the ground.

Amy giggled quietly once more, then got out of bed. Quickly, she started to make it nice and neatly. Shadow, on the other hand, was watching quite confused as to why she was doing so, "Uh...Amy?" he spoke getting the princess's attention, "You know you don't have to do that, right?".

"Oh...well...I was taught by a good friend to do this sort of thing so she wouldn't have to do it herself." she smiled fluffing the pillow.

He nodded still confused. Being the only guy in a small place, he hardly ever had the time to even keep a few things in the hut clean, except the fireplace, and food area. As Amy was getting her hair in place with her finger tips and a small mirror he had over to another area in the hut, Shadow was also busy seeing what kind of food to have for breakfast. He went outside to his small garden full of carrots, squash, and cabbages. Not much for a good breakfast.

Shadow headed back in the hut seeing the young girl now ready to start the day, "I'm going to a nearby friend's place. I need to pick up a few ingredients for a meal I want to make this morning." he told her going back outside to get the wheelbarrow.

Amy heard and quickly rushed out to follow, "Um...may I come, please?" she asked nervously.

He looked back at her confused, but held it back, "Sure. I guess you can." he said with a small smile.

The young princess smiled wide and held in a squeal. After she collected herself, she quickly helped him get the wooden wheelbarrow out from the side of the hut, then up the long trail through the trees.

* * *

The walk took about a few or maybe fifteen minutes, but Amy was excited to not be bored at all. She looked around the wonderful trees and flowers all around the area. She couldn't help, but giggle at the sight of some flying squirrels scurrying off from branch to branch. One flew off of once branch, soaring through the air over her head, then landed on another safe and sound. Amy smiled and continued to watch.

Shadow watched her as well seeing how excited she was to see this normal looking sight. Most people would just be bored of walking to much, or don't really take the beauty of nature in, but to her, she was enjoying so much than any other. He smiled seeing her happy and her green emeralds shined ever so brightly in the morning light. It reminded him of...of...Shadow quickly shook his head from the thought and continued passing through the trees looking straight ahead as he pushed his wheelbarrow up the trail.

As the two finally came to their destination, Amy looked forward having her eyes widened in amazement seeing a large field of fruit and vegetables. She was so amazed, she ran up to the garden's edge leaving Shadow behind. Coming up to the edge, she saw not only the garden, but a small house next to it. It wasn't like Shadow's, but it was small. It was like a tiny little cottage.

Amy turned back to her black and red companion seeing him park his wheelbarrow next to the garden, "Who owns this place?" she asked curiously.

"A very good friend of mine. Come, I'll introduce you to them." he motioned her to follow to the house.

Amy did as she was told, and rushed up next to him as the two walked up to the front door. Shadow knocked on the wooden structure then waited for a response. Amy waited patiently, tho she was getting a little jittery inside. Soon the two heard a couple of footsteps inside the house. The door was open to show a male hedgehog and a female raccoon at the entry. The two smiled at the sight, "Shadow! Great to see you again." the hedgehog smiled.

The raccoon smiled as well seeing her long time friend, "Its been a while. I'm glad your doing well." she said happily.

Amy smiled back not really knowing who these two were, she looked at Shadow seeing a smile on his face as well, "Uh..." she spoke.

"Amy, I like to introduce you to my friends, Dash the Hedgehog and his lovely wife, Mira." he introduced.

**This is where I'm going to stop. Few things, 1 to dash the hedgehog, I'm putting him in as her husband, sorry, but I kinda thought it could work and please pm me about what your OC looks like. Kk? 2 to musicalocelot, again, sorry for putting her as his wife. Please don't kill me! I already have death threats... But yeah and that's the two I'm using in a few pieces. I'm still using some, but only a few in a few little parts. **

**Dash the Hedgehog belongs to dash the hedgehog**

**Mira Lanson belongs to musicalocelot**

**Sonic and crap belongs to SEEEEEGAAAAAA**

**Also, if you have any questions on whatever I'm doing on the story, then go ahead and I'll try to answer. If not, I'm no genius...BYENEEE**


End file.
